Rose White
by Ivy O'Hara
Summary: Rosalie and Renesmee are watching "Snow White". Rosalie always wanted to be Snow White, live a happily ever after. When she thinks of a happily ever after, she thinks of Emmett. This a one-shot! Please review because I want to know if it's worth keeping!
1. Rose White

**_I watched Snow White last Saturday so the movie inspired me to write this. It's a one-shot so I hope you like it=)_**

_Rosalie's POV_

Renesmee and I were watching "Snow white" since she's never seen it and it was my day to baby sit. I loved baby-sitting Renesmee since she and I bond very quickly. She was three months in human years but the physical appearance she looked like she was nine. It was a Saturday, so I finished my homework ahead of time so I can bond with Nessie as long as I want.

I loved watching Disney movies and Snow white happens to be my favorite since it's the oldest but I still find it very funny and cute. I always dreamed of myself as Snow White, and Emmett was my prince charming. He would carry me like Prince Charming did to Snow White and just carry me away to my hearts desire. That was my fantasy.

Renesmee was enjoying it as much as I was on the couch in the living room of Carlisle and Esme's mansion. We were watching when the dwarfs were dancing and Snow White was clapping. We were both clapping as I was laughing the entire time while Renesmee was dancing. She was so cute! I'm so jealous of Edward and Bella since I always wanted a child. Edward knows it since he reads my mind. I never really talk to Emmett about it much or else it would just annoy him to death. In my mind, I imagine her as my daughter with Emmett, living in a one great happy family. My Emmett.

Renesmee was lying on the side of my chest while I had my arm around her. She looked like she was about to sleep when the dwarfs were sleeping, which made me smile. Her eyes were closed shut, sleeping silently.

The movie ended 30 minutes later so I silently shut off the TV. Renesmee was still asleep but I got to enjoy watching it. I wanted to cry since the ending was always the best part. Everytime I watch the ending, I want to cry, so magical. I quietly placed Renesmee on the end of the couch so I could stand up. I placed a blanket on her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

I went into the kitchen to look outside. It was sunny so Edward and Bella wanted to spend quality time together outside. It was beautiful with no cloud in the sky. I was dying to go out but what if someone saw me? Then I basically ruined my family's secret for my selfishness. Suddenly I felt someone's arms around my waist. I turned my head to see that it was my Emmett, seeing his chin on my shoulder. He kissed my neck with his cold lips.

"I know how much you want to go out there," he whispered with his cold breath, "I wish I can make you happy."

"You already make me happy by just being with me." I pointed out. I turned around to face him.

"Not really," he frowned, "You want children, but can't conceive any, you don't like your—"

"I love my life, since you are my life." I kissed his neck and then I looked up, "I know I want children, but I'm just lucky I have a niece at least. I rather live as a vampire to be with you then give up my immortal life, have children, but never seeing you ever again. I just want children with you, no one else. I always wish I could have both."

We looked into each other eyes until he picks me up like Snow White randomly. I placed my arms around his neck smiling. "How did you know?"

"Edward told me you always think about so if I can't give you children, I want to at least make your fantasy come to life." He smiled. We pressed our lips together passionately as I placed one of my hands on his cheek. We stopped, as I looked right up at him.

"Where would like to go Princess Snow White." He smiled while I laughed quietly since I just remembered that Renesmee was still sleeping.

"Anywhere you want, Prince Charming." I looked up at him, having both of my arms around his neck again, "Where would you like to go?"

"To our fantasies." He whispered. He carried me away to our fantasy like I always dreamed up. This was a moment I will never forget.

~The End~

**_I hope you liked it! I've been writing like crazy, lol. I will update on my other stories soon, I promise!_**


	2. Thank You Wall

_**I want to thank my 3 reviewers for this one-shot:**_

_**~Neithierose~**_

_**~Disney Pirncess3~**_

_**~Jasper Whitlock Lover~**_

_**They are amazing for reviewing! Thank you! Love you all! I will update the wall if anyone would review=)**_


End file.
